


Aaraadhyaa

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [5]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Avanthika's POV on Devasena.





	Aaraadhyaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Ooh yes! It's my fifth birthday today.

What is a birthday? Um, I don't know. Vaishali may know... she's the smartest. I should ask her.

But let me check out the gifts first! Fifth birthdays are all about gifts! And oaths! And becoming a big girl or boy!

OH, LOOK, IT'S A BOW! AND A QUIVER FULL OF ARROWS!

"And a sword too!" Gayatri Doddamma smiles. Gosh, how did I miss that!

Time for the oath, yay!

So that means I am grown up now! I can search for Yuvarani Devasena from tomorrow, right?

"Easy, Avanthika," smiles the Nayaka. "You ARE ready. But what you need is practice."

Here I come, Yuvarani! Relax now!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning (feminine) 'the one who is, or deserves to be revered'.


End file.
